Love is a Many Splendored Thing
by Chailyn Kenzie
Summary: Hermione returns changed from a visit to her Aunt, and Harry is eager to impress. Will he be able to live up to her new image? Also, Ron seeks meaning in a quest for artistic freedom! What could be more sepctacular, spectacular!
1. Returning Home

Love is a Many Splendored Thing  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione is not quite feeling herself lately, Harry is thoroughly confused with her behavior, and Ron is striving to become a true bohemian revolutionary with his quest for artistic freedom! What could be more spectacular, spectacular? Rated PG, but with a general aura of friskiness!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the material contained in this document is related to anything legally um, legal. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
It was a boring Saturday morning at Hogwarts, and most of the Gryffindors were spending the morning in bed. The common room was still and empty, save for two young Gryffindors who had gotten up unusually early. Harry and Ron sat in two overstuffed chairs, still in their pajamas, talking quietly over a game of wizard's chess.  
  
Ron grumbled sleepily as he knocked out one of Harry's bishops, "You know, I don't see the need to get up this early just to welcome her back. Even if she has been gone this long, it really is such a hellish hour."  
  
Harry took his glasses off and wiped them on the corner of his pajama top. "She's been gone for almost three weeks."  
  
Ron snorted. "That's her own fault. If she wants to spend nearly a month in a stuffy ol' country with her ancient aunt, she shouldn't expect us to be waiting for her, bright an' early like, all chipper and ready to listen to how great the food was and how simply gorgeous all the French waiters were. All these girls are alike when it comes to Romance and foreign countries."  
  
"Come on, Ron, Hermione's our friend. She probably hasn't changed much at all." Harry looked on uninterestedly as his knight destroyed Ron's castle. He wondered, though. He really had missed her, in ways he had never thought possible. She was gone to spend a few weeks with her wealthy aunt in Paris, an announcement that originally quite startled Harry and Ron. But they had had time to grow used to it. Hermione talked about it for weeks in advance.  
  
'This is just the opportunity I need!' she had said, 'A chance to observe muggle/wizard relations in a foreign country, study famous muggle art and artifacts, and get to know some new witches and wizards my age!'  
  
This was when Harry began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if she came back completely changed, with a whole new group of friends, and… what if she came back with a love interest? What if Hermione didn't care to spend any more time with he and Ron?  
  
Ron snapped Harry back to his attention with a good smash to his Queen. "Check. Harry, I seriously doubt that Hermione hasn't changed at least a little bit. Hell, she might even be fancied by a few over there. You know the frogs, those French are complete womanizers."  
  
Harry suddenly felt a bit panicked. When would she be back? Only ten more minutes… What would he say to her? Would he give her a hug? He suddenly became overly aware of his hands, and fidgeted.  
  
Ron went on. "You know, I'm not overly impressed with those French broads either. They've got their noses all stuck up in the air, think they fancy themselves special, if you ask me." Harry thought Ron hadn't really gotten over Fleur's rejectment last year.  
  
Ten minutes passed as Ron steadily complained and Harry got increasingly more nervous. It seemed years before the picture frame entrance to the Gryffindor common room finally swung open, and the two of them were met with a squeal of a greeting and an extraordinary site.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room, her long hair now sleek and put up in curls, wearing a bit more makeup than was usual, and a stunningly trendy and revealingly-cut witch ensemble in a gorgeous shade of satin black.  
  
Harry and Ron mouthed wordlessly. They were sure Hermione had changed now, more than just a little bit… 


	2. Adjustments

Chapter 2: Adjustments  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry and Ron adjust to Hermione's subtle changes, Harry seems to be having the worst time of it all!  
  
Author's note: I would love some reviews, any positive or negative support! That's what keeps me writing!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, any situational events that resemble those owned by her are unintentional.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, open mouthed, "You look…different!"  
  
Harry stared. She was beautiful. But what had happened to the old Hermione? This couldn't be her! "Hi, Hermione!" He tried to sound steady.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione squealed. Ron and Harry winced. "Oh I've had so much fun! You wouldn't believe the museums… they're fabulous!" Fabulous? Harry wondered. "And the food was elegant! And the people, I met so many… Aunt Mary knew everyone, the people were so nice!" What did this mean? Panic. She's met someone, I know, Harry thought.  
  
"So, did you bring us anything?" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione dropped her bag. "Of course, I wouldn't have forgotten you two! Hold on…" She shuffled around in the big, purple satin tote. She pulled out a bunchy package wrapped in flowery tissue paper. "This is for you, Ron." She handed it to him.  
  
Ron looked incredulously at the tissue paper for a moment, then ripped it off to reveal a long purple and yellow wrap with a patch stitched into it that said: Les Canards Jeunes, with a big purple #1 below it. Ron looked pained, torn between a smile and a look of horror.  
  
"Oh, Ron! It's the region's number one Quidditch team! Everybody supports them over there! I know it's not the Chudley Cannons… I just thought… I know the color doesn't suit you…" Hermione looked close to tears.  
  
"Hermione, I love it! I really love it!" Ron wrapped it around his neck, grinning plastically. He eyed Harry, daring him to laugh.  
  
"Oh good, I wasn't sure… Now Harry, I got you this…" Hermione shuffled in her bag once more. She pulled out a smaller black leather box and handed it to him.  
  
Harry smiled. What could it be? He lifted up the lid carefully. It was a silver quill pen, with his initials embossed on the side. He grinned. "Hermione, thanks!"  
  
She smiled, not noticing Ron's jealous stare towards Harry's gift. "Don't mention it! Now tell me, what have you two been doing with yourselves? Probably got into loads of trouble."  
  
"Nah, not really." Ron shrugged. "Seamus accidentally self-inflicted a curse on himself, couldn't stop break dancing for three days. That's about it, really."  
  
"Hermione, what about you? You look…different." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Mary took me around to see a few beauty salons, I had a bit of work done."  
  
Harry and Ron both eyed her short, revealing robes. Hermione blushed, "And she took me shopping, nothing major…" she said quickly. "What was really spectacular was the art! Such powerful masterpieces! If you weren't aware, some muggles have quite an inborn talent for the arts. Many give up everything just so they can paint.  
  
"Like who?" Ron seemed suspicious. "Who'd care so much about a bunch of paintings?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's the idea of it that attracts them. But you gain everything. Many of them become quite wealthy and famous.  
  
"Hey now, I could get into that... They were famous, you said? Not like Quidditch players, surely?" Ron asked, clearly interested now the prospect of money was concerned.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione said, a bit of the know-it-all shining through again, "Much like Quidditch players."  
  
As the common room began to spring to life again, gradually filling with sleepy Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to leave for breakfast. As Hermione stood up and brushed back her hair, Harry noticed something.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what's that in your ear?"  
  
"Oh this?" She fingered a tiny silver ball. "A gift from my Aunt. I got my ears pierced, do you like them?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah…" He didn't understand this sudden girliness, it made him nervous. But still, as she walked ahead of them, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful.  
  
Later that night, Harry writhed in his four poster bed. He couldn't sleep, and kept envisioning Hermione in a half-asleep nightmare, wrapped in black satin with diamond bracelets and rings, her hair wrapped up in a stylish bun. He was offering her a gift, the fifth revised edition of Hogwarts, a History. She was scoffing at him, 'Is that all you can do, Harry Potter? I'm sorry, you'll have to do better to be seen with ME…' She turned to the arm of a dashing Frenchman, who laughed pompously as they teetered away.  
  
Harry woke with a feeling of self-doubt. Hermione's birthday was coming up… He would show her the best present he could offer! 


	3. Harry's Choice

Chapter Three: Harry's Choice  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron shop for Hermione's birthday present, and Harry goes all out! Ron is a little more crafty…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Any familiar situations are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's note: I really would love some reviews, any opinions or criticism! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next week, many of the Hogwarts students were surprised with Hermione's new appearance. Draco gawked at her in the hallways without a mention of 'mudblood,' Pansy Parkison narrowed her eyes at her in jealousy whenever they came across each other. Ron and Harry seemed pleased to be seen with her.  
  
The three of them whispered to each other in a particularly tranquil and uneventful herbology class. "Whoa, Hermione, you've been really noticed this past week. What's it like having all the attention?" Ron grinned.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been treated any differently."  
  
Later, after class, Hermione skipped to the bathroom while Ron and Harry went ahead to defense against the dark arts. "Ron. You do know that Hermione's birthday is next week, don't you?"  
  
"I had no clue. Imagine I must get her something, then? All right there, Harry?"  
  
"Allright." Harry was thinking hard. "I just have no idea what to get her."  
  
"Don't worry. The next Hogsmead trip is this Thursday. Don't give it a second thought. She's just a girl, all girls are easy to shop for, right?"  
  
Just then as they turned the corner, they heard an indignant female shriek. It was Angelina. "FRED WEASLEY! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?" She threw something they couldn't see onto the ground, then stormed away. Fred grinned, red in the face. "I thought she'd like it…"  
  
Harry and Ron walked quickly on, pretending not to notice but sniggering loudly. Harry looked worried, just the same. "Is getting a gift for a girl that hard?"  
  
Ron still snorted with laughter. "Don't worry, I don't think you'd be getting that sort of gift for Hermione…"  
  
That Thursday found the students in Hogsmeade, enjoying butterbeer, stockpiling sweets, and loading up on dungbombs. Harry and Ron walked past each shop, looking for the sort of thing Hermione would like for a birthday present.  
  
Ron pointed at a bookstore. "What about the fifth revised edition of Hogwarts, a History?"  
  
"Nah," Harry quickly said. "Why don't we try there?" He gestured towards a frilly store with a sign outside printed with "Mable's Marvelous Melange." In the window were lots of girly trinkets, perfume, silver hairbrushes, and pillows. Ron looked panicked. "No, no way! I won't be caught caught dead in there!" He looked covertly around.  
  
"Aw, come on Ron. No one's looking." Harry walked forward towards the flowery doorway. He went in, and a little tingly bell sounded. Ron followed but hunched his shoulders secretively, just in case.  
  
Harry was greeted by an ancient, wrinkly woman wearing an excess of makeup and lots of leopard print. Her hair was bleached blonde and powdery, and she looked as if she got a bit too much sun when she was in her prime. Her gold bangles clanged as she welcomed Harry and Ron. "Helloooo, boys! And what can I do to help you today? Looking for a gift for a lovely young lady?"  
  
"Actually, yes, we are." Harry spoke up. Ron pouted.  
  
"Ah, I know just the thing. What about a leopard print pouf, for her boudoir?"  
  
Harry doubted Hermione would like leopard print, and wasn't sure what a boudoir was.  
  
"Actually," he said, "I was looking for something a bit… impressive."  
  
She smiled, "Ah yes, I know just the thing. Right this way." She led him past stacks of pillows and display cases of jewelry to a rack of expensive looking crystalline bottles. "These," she said, "Are our own luxurious blends of perfume." She purred out each syllable. "These will impress any nice little lady." She winked at Harry, something in the way she finished the last statement seemed very suggestive.  
  
Harry picked up a bottle containing an amber liquid. Would these impress Hermione? Were they stylish enough for her new image? He began to unstop the bottle.  
  
The leopard woman halted him, taking the bottle from his hands. "Ah, ah! These aren't testers. If you really want to be iresistable to her, I suggest this one." She held up a bottle of champagne-colored liquid, which seemed alive with little fizzy bubbles, though the top remained stopped. It looked good to Harry, so he agreed, and asked for the price. When she told him, he gawked. That much! For a bunch of nice-smelling juice! "It will surely make her love you." She raised an eyebrow, and Harry consented.  
  
Ron, who was waiting at the door, breathed a sigh of relief as they made it out of the store unnoticed. "Glad that's over."  
  
As Harry also let out a sigh of relief, but for different reasons, he turned to Ron, "And what are you getting her?"  
  
Ron smirked. "Don't worry, you'll find out." 


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings  
  
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday- What will she think of Harry's present?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of the story belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much to my first few reviewers… especially you, Stoneheart! This chapter is when the H/H romance gets going! I can feel this one is going to be a long one, there is still a lot to come… If the characters get a bit messy, it's because I'm ancy to get the story going! Thank you!  
  
  
  
On the morning of Hermione's birthday, she woke in the early morning. Being fifteen didn't suppress the feelings of excitement she always had had as a little girl on this day. She knew the usual family presents would be flown in with the borrowed use of Hedwig, but she wondered what her friends would be getting her this year. 'Oh don't be silly,' she told herself, 'they probably didn't even remember.' But what would they have given her? Ron, she sniggered, would probably give her a bunch of dungbombs and some of his brothers' tongue taffy. Or a Chudley Cannon poster.  
  
But what about Harry? She felt their friendship ran deep enough, that's why she had given him the sterling quill. It was so cute to see him use it in class, and pack it up so carefully. She got a thrill thinking about what he would give her. A new book, maybe? She didn't dare think of what she really hoped for. Did Ron ever suspect that she was interested in Harry? He eyed them suspiciously from time to time, but he never said anything. Every now and then she might blush underneath Harry's gaze or conversation, her mind elsewhere. But Harry was much too shy and oblivious when it came to girls, he would never realize that she had a tiny bit of a crush on him. 'Ugh, raging hormones.' She knew it was stupid to have a crush on someone so soon after she and Krum hadn't worked out their relationship, yet she needed someone her age, a close friend. Not a fervent admirer. She couldn't stand not having him, though. One day she wouldn't be able to hold it in, and it would all burst out! Stupid hormones!  
  
Later that morning Hermione dressed and went down to the common room, where, surprisingly, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  
  
"Happy Birthday, you ol' bookworm!" Ron said.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Harry said smilingly.  
  
They both were concealing packages behind them, with not much luck. Hermione was delighted.  
  
"Thanks! Too bad we have classes today, right?"  
  
Harry and Ron shoved the presents towards her, and she couldn't help giggling. Harry also pulled something from under the table that was wrapped messily. "This one's from Hagrid."  
  
She opened Hagrid's first. It was a fresh box of toffees he had probably made himself. They smelled suspiciously of eggs, so she smiled and put them aside.  
  
Harry motioned for her to open Ron's gift first, but Ron smirked suspiciously and said, "Go on, Hermione, open Harry's."  
  
She peeled back the pretty wrapping of a smallish-box, lifted up the flap, and gasped, "Oh, Harry… Oh, Harry…" She held up the crystalline bottle.  
  
Harry grinned, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh, Harry yes…yes!" Harry blushed deeply.  
  
Ron shifted his present towards her. "All right then, go on." He smiled.  
  
She removed the wrapping to find a rich, leather bound book. It was an original edition of Hogwarts, a History. She squealed. Harry and Ron winced. "Oh, Ron, Oh, I love it! You both spent too much on me!" The two boys shook their heads.  
  
"We wanted to make it special for you, Herm." Ron grinned. Harry continued to blush.  
  
Hermione also received a new sweater from her mum and dad, as well as a new satchel. She went upstairs to change into it, giddily tripping as she went. Harry had given her perfume! She spritzed some into the air, accidently colliding with Parvati Patil. "Hermione! Is today your birthday?" Hermione nodded. "Ooo! Perfume, it smells heavenly!" Parvati hurried back down the stairway.  
  
Moments later she heard a shriek and a yelp. What in the… She ran back downstairs, but in a few seconds, wished she hadn't. Parvati was splayed on top of Harry, showering him with kisses and practically tearing his clothes off.  
  
Hermione, as well as the rest of the common room, stared openly for one shocked moment. Then all erupted in laughter.  
  
Harry sputtered, "Get her off! Get her—Owf!" Ron pulled at Parvati until she relinquished hold, then held her by her wrists with her arms behind her back.  
  
"Harry, my love! Nothing can hold back the inevitable passion between us!" Parvati wailed.  
  
Ron was dumbstruck. Hermione stared. Harry got up and his mind raced. "Hermione, did you see Parvati before she came down?"  
  
"Uh, uhh yeah…" For once in her life, Hermione had nothing to say. "She told me happy birthday and said that your perfume smelled nice."  
  
"Did you put any on yourself?"  
  
"No, I sprayed it in the air as Pavarti came around the corner."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. It will surely make her love you.  
  
Ron was struggling with Pavarti, who was biting at his fists in between her love declarations. "Harry, someone call for Madame Pomfrey, I can't hold her…"  
  
The room was breaking into fits of giggles and excited chattering. All eyes were on the four of them. Fred and George were cat-calling and wolf- whistling. Hermione was still holding the perfume bottle and inspecting it carefully. "Harry… is this…this isn't a love potion, is it?" She suddenly looked furious. "Harry POTTER!" Her eyes flickered. "It IS, isn't it?" She turned to Lavender and told her to take Pavarti to Madame Pomfrey. This turned out to be such an unwieldy task that Seamus and Dean had to help.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors followed them out to watch Pavarti struggle, whispering about what would happen when she got back to her senses.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood in the center of the room, unable to speak. Harry looked puzzled, Ron looked startled, and Hermione was livid.  
  
Harry began, stumbling. "Hermione, I didn't—know…"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? How could you not know something like that would happen? Evidently you were expecting it from me though, so that changes things…"  
  
"No, no! That's not what I meant! I had no clue…"  
  
Ron looked back and forth at the two.  
  
"Fancy that! Harry Potter doing something un-heroic for a change! What exactly did you think was going to happen? What kind of girl do you think I am?"  
  
With this, Hermione stomped up the stairs into the now-empty girl dormitory.  
  
Harry's brow was pushed inwards, and Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. "You didn't really buy her a love potion, did you…?"  
  
"Of COURSE NOT! That crazy old woman told me it was perfume!!" Harry's face was screwed up in anger and worry. That had blown it. Hermione would never want to speak to him again. She would never like him like he wanted her to.  
  
Ron smiled shyly. "It's not too late to fix it, you know. If you wait, the damage done will get worse."  
  
Harry nodded, and realized that he had to try and fix it. He ascended the staircase to the girls' dormitory, walking carefully into Hermione's quarters. She was sprawled on the bed, not crying like he thought, but staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He felt more nervous here than he had anywhere near Voldemort, but it was a different kind of nervousness. He stood his ground until Hermione looked up to him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes flickered as if she was making a decision.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you… I really was just… showing off, I guess…" He looked up at her, trying to read her expression. It was still borderline. He tried again. "I wanted you to fancy me, like I fancy you." He blushed furiously. He hadn't ever said anything like that…to a girl before.  
  
Hermione's couldn't suppress a smile. "Oh Harry! I fancy you too!" 


	5. Still a Boy

Chapter 5: Still a Boy  
  
Summary: The moment of truth… Still adolescents, how can Harry and Hermione deal with their feelings?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood on the threshold of the girls' dormitory, a smile breaking onto his face. He was waiting for Hermione to give the word, and then he would rush forward to her…and then what? He panicked, despite his newfound joy.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione made up his mind for him. She rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, oh she smelled so good… Her hair smelled a bit like coconuts… He awkwardly placed his bony arms around her waste, fingering her long sleek hair.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
They weren't certain of what to do next. Harry took off his glasses and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes like a purring kitten. Then she pulled herself back. Harry was relieved, to his own surprise. Then he turned around. Facing them was a confused looking Pavarti.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry, Hermione… I just got back from the hospital wing… Felt a bit dizzy and decided to come back and lay down… Must have had a fainting spell, but why did everyone think it was so funny…?" She wandered towards her bed and flopped down, unconcerned with Harry at all.  
  
Hermione giggled up at Harry, who looked astonished. "Let's put aside that perfume, shall we?" On a whim, she scrunched her fingers through his messy hair. He didn't know what to do, but looked down in wonderment at her. They walked hand in hand down the staircase to meet a gaping Ron. "That fast?" he said, "boy, you two really know how to work it out!" He was grinning now, winking at Harry and smiling at Hermione.  
  
For the next week, Hogwarts began to notice subtle changes about Harry and Hermione's mannerisms. In defense against the dark arts, Pansy Parkinson watched in disbelief as Harry made excuses to reach over for ingrediants at Hermione's side, just as an excuse to touch her. Hermione likewise did the same for Harry, every now and then scribbling on a bit of parchment, folding it up, and dropping it into his lap. He would pick it up, blush, and whisper something in her ear. She constantly giggled.  
  
In the common room one evening, Ron leafed through a Quidditch magazine as Harry and Hermione talked quietly.  
  
"Amazing.." Ron would utter every now and then. "Spectacular…"  
  
After this happened several times, Harry began shooting him odd looks. Ron flipped rather fervently to the next page of the magazine and then it slipped, becoming disengaged with the cover as they realized that it wasn't a Quidditch magazine after all…  
  
Harry picked it up. "Art News? You're reading Art News?"  
  
Ron looked extremely embarrassed. "Well, after what Hermione said when she got home, I thought… Maybe there's something to this art thing… If it can make a fellow rich, it's worth a try, right?"  
  
Silence. And then Hermione jumped in, "Oh of course, Ron! I'm very proud of you…"  
  
Harry agreed, though uncomfortably so, and Ron picked up the magazine again and continued to leaf through it sheepishly. 


End file.
